Baby, You'll Freeze Out There
by Oh-Woffie
Summary: A homeless Blaine finds himself desperate for somewhere to stay.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm on a bit of an 'IWantKlaineAndIWantItNow' kick, so this is going to be uber Klaine. I'm not abandoning 'Desperate Times' at all, I'll still update that just as irregularly as I have been - don't worry. This is going to take a back seat to that, though, so just heads up :D. Lurve youuu!**

* * *

Blaine pulled his thin felt jacket tighter around his shivering body as another gust of wind blew through the dark, damp alleyway. He shuddered as he sat huddled behind a wall of trash bags he had hoped would shield him from the worst of the wind, watching as the sky lost the final shadings of its orange tint and transformed completely into black. It would only get colder. Burying his nose into his shoulder, Blaine tried to ignore the stench that surrounded him as he pressed his body closer to the bags in an effort to preserve his own body heat. He must have pushed too hard, because the next thing he knew the stack shifted and toppled over, knocking the two metal garbage cans beside them as well. The traffic from the street was loud, but Blaine knew that to the employees of the restaurant beside him, the sound of the commotion in the alley would be louder. The boy stilled and closed his eyes, hoping that no one would come. But they did.

"Hey!"

Blaine bit his lip, but between the cold and his nerves he couldn't stop his body from shaking. He cursed internally as his tremors rustled the plastic of the bag. Before he knew it, something long and hard had come crashing forcefully down beside him.

"Go on, get outta here, scram! Git!"

Blaine scurried backwards as the baseball bat came down again – closer this time.

"I'm sorry," he called out as he broke free from his nest of bags, "I won't come back, I swear I won't. I swear!"

"Holy shit!" The man with the bat jumped, slipping on a small patch of ice that had formed on the concrete. With a grunt, he fell to the ground.

"Oh my god are you okay? I'm so sorry, sir. I'll leave, don't worry, I'll leave and I won't come back, but are you okay? I'm so sorry I –" The man – or, boy, as it were – hissed as Blaine reached out and placed a careful hand on his shoulder. He drew it back quickly. "I'm sorry."

"No, dude, it's okay I'm fine. You just reek is all."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

It wasn't as if Blaine wasn't aware of the fact that he smelled, but no matter how much he already knew it, it still made him feel so much…smaller than he was whenever it was mentioned. He pretended to wipe his nose with his sleeve as he tried to assess just how bad it was as the other boy struggled to get to his feet.

"Oh here, I can – sorry, sorry." Blaine was almost grateful for the warming sting that his own humiliation brought to his cheeks. He took a step back from the boy who had yet again waved off his offer for help.

"It's cool, man. Sorry I attacked you with the bat – oh, shit! Did I hit you?

"No you didn't, I – "

"Oh man, dude, I'm so sorry! I totally thought you were like a rat or something. Oh my god are you bleeding?

"No, I – "

"Do I need to take you to the hospital?

"Really I'm okay,"

"Or, call an ambulance or something because I kinda just got my car and it's not new but it doesn't smell too bad yet –but if you're hurt that's okay you can sit in it anyway and I'll take you to the hospital and my mom can help you and fix you and I'm so sorry man I swear I didn't mean – "

"It's okay," Blaine said much more loudly than before. The other boy stopped rambling and stared.

"Are you homeless?"

Blaine opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. What was he supposed to say?

'_Yes, that's why I was hiding in your garbage.'_

'_No, I was just looking for a change of scenery.'_

'_I'm just casing the joint so I can rob it later.'_

Swallowing audibly, he settled on nodding.

"Oh, dude, that sucks."

Blaine laughed.

"Yeah, I know."

"If you didn't smell so bad I'd say you could come home with me."

Blaine's head perked up at the boy's suggestion. He didn't know this boy. Didn't know who he was or where he lived or who he lived with, but Blaine was cold. And hungry. And tired. And this boy seemed simple enough that his offer may have in fact been a genuine one.

"Are you saying that if I didn't smell you'd let me stay with you?"

'_No, Blaine. Bad Blaine! Stranger danger, Blaine!'_

'_You don't have a choice, Blaine.'_

"Well, yeah – "

"What time are you off work?"

"Umm… I have like two and a half hours left."

"So if in two and a half hours I can find a way to not smell so bad, you'll give me a place to stay for tonight?"

"Um, yeah, sure. You're not gonna stab me or anything, are you?"

"No."

"Or my Mom or Step-Dad or Step-Brother?"

"I promise you I won't do anything to anybody."

The boy seemed to think about this for a few moments.

"Okay, dude. You've got a deal. But seriously, you can't smell because I think my Mom would be kinda ticked off if I brought home a really smelly homeless guy."

'_And she won't mind you bringing me home if I'm _just_ homeless?'_

Blaine bit back the question, not wanting to try his luck.

"Do we have a deal," he said instead. The other boy squinted his eyes, staring down the shorter boy before he grinned.

"Sure. I'm Finn, by the way."

"Blaine."

"Nice to meet you, Blaine. So, I'll see you in two and a half hours?"

"I'll be here."

'_I hope.'_

Blaine watched as the boy went back into the restaurant before he started sprinting down the alleyway and out into the street. He didn't know how, but somehow, Blaine had to find a shower, and find one fast.

Blaine sprinted down the street, unaware of where he was going or even where he was trying to get to. He ran straight, trying to remember how many streets he passed so that he could find his way back again. His lungs burned and he could feel his own sweat turn cold against his skin as he ran farther and farther away from the restaurant.

'_Where can I go?'_

Blaine slowed his pace and came to a halt on the sidewalk, panting heavily and doubling over to catch his breath. No matter how far he ran, it wouldn't work. He wasn't going to find a shower, and even if he did, he'd have to run back again. If he took a shower he might not smell as much, but running back again would just ruin his efforts. He had to face it: he couldn't do this.

Fighting back tears, Blaine pushed his hands deep into his pockets and began to trudge back to the restaurant. He didn't know how long he had been running for, but it didn't matter anymore. His trek back was slow, and when he finally reached the restaurant again, he kept on walking. If the boy, Finn, came out and found him again he'd probably tell someone, and they might call the cops on him. He didn't want to go to jail.

'_At least you'd have somewhere to sleep.'_

He shook his head and sped up his pace. He couldn't risk them sending him home. He couldn't go back there – he wouldn't.

Blaine kicked a rock from the sidewalk onto the frozen grass beside him. He sniffed as he looked up at the park. Maybe he could sleep there tonight. The park was deserted, and probably would be for quite a while. In the spring the kids would come back, and when the ice on the lake melted there were sure to be more than a few people coming in to try their hand at fishing. Blaine jerked to a stop.

'_Blaine, you idiot.'_

Before he knew it he was sprinting across the part to the frozen water, skidding to a stop before the ice started. He peered out at the lake, trying to assess if it was frozen all the way across. It was difficult to see in the moonlight, but the ice didn't look too thick. Carefully, Blaine took a step onto the ice.

'_This is the stupidest thing you've ever done in your life.'_

Ignoring the voice in his head, Blaine put all his weight on his foot. The ice didn't break. Taking another step, Blaine's body left the safety of land so that he stood entirely on the ice.

'_Is it really worth it?'_

Yes. Yes it was.

Blaine didn't want to spend another night sleeping in trash. He didn't want to wake up every hour to the sound of some nearby animal rummaging through his bedding. He didn't want to make bets with himself on whether or not he'd even wake up the next morning.

He didn't want to spend another night alone.

Blaine took a few more steps, listening to the sound of light cracking as he walked further onto the ice. He knew that if it were to break now the water would only reach up to his knees. He took another step.

Standing still for a moment, Blaine practiced his breathing. What had initially seemed like a bad idea was now looking like it may be the worst decision he ever made. He didn't know how long he had been away from the restaurant, if the boy would still be there, or even if he would make good on his promise. Blaine trembled in cold, fear, and anticipation.

'_All you can do is hope.'_

Blaine jumped.

He shrieked loudly as he fell through the ice, the sharp edges ripping at his jacket and skin as he fell through. It was deeper than he thought. Gasping and screaming, Blaine fought to grip the edge of the ice that surrounded him. It was as if his brain had shut down. He couldn't think anymore. The only thing that registered in his mind was the searing pain from the frozen water. Panic set in, and his breathing increased rapidly. Blaine's vision began to blur and his head felt light.

'_Breathe, Blaine. Breathe.'_

He managed to barely secure his grip, and he forced himself to breathe slowly. It was difficult, and he gasped loudly with shaking breath, not even trying to stop himself from crying.

Facing the shore he used one arm to hack at the ice before him while hooking his other around the ice ledge, fighting to keep himself from being pulled under. He choked back a sob as he felt the ice cutting through his skin, but he didn't have a choice. No one was going to help him. He had to do this alone.

Blaine wasn't sure how he did it, but somehow he found himself touching shore. Pulling himself up, Blaine lay on the frozen mud for a long while, relishing in the scent and feel of the solid ground beneath him. He groaned loudly, trying to keep himself conscious. All he wanted was to be warm again.

'_Finn.'_

Blaine shook violently as he looked across the park to the glowing light coming from the restaurant. He had to make it.

Blaine crawled further on shore, each movement sent a shooting pain across his entire body. His arms felt like they were being stabbed with each pull and it took everything he had not to collapse.

He blacked out a few times, but somehow he made it.

And when he did, Finn was there.


	2. The Sad Short Excuse That Is Chapter Two

**Sorry this is so short! I'm in between quitting a job and starting another that is so much more rewarding but ten times the work and these past few weeks have been the ones where everything's been overlapping so I'm a little behind in me stories. It's embarrassingly short, but I felt really bad about having nothing. But hey - Kurt's in the next one! :D**

* * *

"Dude, you're like, wet."

Blaine slumped against the restaurant, his body sliding slowly down until he was huddled against the building.

"Y-y-y-y-eah, b-b-b-b-ut I-I'm c-c-c-c-c-c-c-cle-e-ean."

Finn leaned forward and sniffed Blaine loudly.

"You smell like dirt. And sewer. Dude, I'm pretty sure you smell worse than you did before."

Blaine shuddered and took a deep, shaking breath. His body shook harder as Finn's words set in.

'_He's not taking you home.'_

'_You're going to freeze out here.'_

'_You're going to die alone.'_

"Woah, woah, woah. Man, I'm sorry – you totally don't smell at all, and that's okay about my car. I can like, febreze it or something. It's totally okay, I'll go get it right now, just stop crying, man. It's okay, I'll be right back – don't move!"

Blaine sniffled and looked up to see the blurry outline of Finn sprinting away. Was he leaving him? Was he going to come back? He sniffed and slid to his side, curling in on himself tightly.

"Dude, y'okay? I pulled my car up really close so you don't really have to move much or anything. If you just stand up I'll help you. Don't even worry about the smell stuff or anything. You can shower at my place. We have like, actual soap and stuff, so yeah."

Blaine shivered on the concrete. His jaw began to shake as Finn's arms wrapped around his body. The taller boy spoke softly, but his tone was urgent. Blaine couldn't make out words, but a few moments after Finn had released him he felt himself sink into something soft. The softness grew warmer as time passed and Blaine moaned his appreciation, unable to find his own words.

"Dude, it's okay, my house is right there, I can see it. Just stay awake until I can get you inside. It's gonna be okay, I swear, man."

Blaine grunted out a sound of protest as a sudden rush of cold air filled the space, and he tried to find something to hold onto as strong arms pulled him out of his warm spot. He shook with tearless sobs as his body grew colder again.

He just wanted to be warm.

The boy jumped as he felt his feet hitting something hard and tried to pull away.

"Sorry, man, but I've kinda got my hands full with you. I can't really open the door and this is the only way I can think of to knock."

Blaine yelped as his feet hit the door harder.

"Oops, sorry."

Shaking, Blaine reached up with one hand and groped blindly in front of him, trying to find whatever it was in front of him and push it away, but Finn seemed to have other ideas.

"Oh, right! I forgot you could open doors."

Blaine's hand hit the knob and he turned it instinctively. Finn used their weight to push through the door and hurried towards the bathroom.

"Umm…can you stand?" He angled Blaine onto the ground feet first, but his legs refused to hold him. "Okay then, bath it is."

Finn set Blaine down in the corner against the door, rambling on about how he usually didn't do this type of thing with guys, so he had to make sure that when his friends came over Blaine knew not to tell them about it. Blaine wasn't listening. The floor was cold, but not as cold as outside had been. He was trying not to shake. Every movement caused beads of ice water to trail down his neck or over his face. The feeling of falling into the lake was fresh in his mind, and each drop caused him to panic and shake more.

"Okay, here we go. It's warm and stuff so you can just get in." Finn started to leave, but when he saw Blaine make no move to stand, he hesitantly picked the boy up again and dropped him into the tub – clothes and all. "'Kay, just, ah, get warm and stuff. I'll get you a towel and other clothes and you just…stay there, I guess."

With one last look to Blaine, Finn hurried out of the bathroom, leaving Blaine in a state of half consciousness alone in the water.

* * *

**Lurida: Aww, thank you! :D**

**Nurse Kate: Huzzah! Success! :D Assuming Finn will admit to bringing home a homeless person I'm sure Carole will be able to help him :) Thanks for the review and support! :D**

**twostepper: Thank you! :D Yes! DT is still going, but I've been a little too stressed to get into that mind set right now. I'm half-way through the chapter, but I have three different outcomes that I'm playing with - all of which lead to different things. I'm a little stuck, but it'll get there! :P**

**moviegeek03: Thank you! Hopefully he stays to character. I know cannon-Finn is kind of a douche now, but I'm hoping to channel a bit of S1 Finn instead. :P**

**guestie! Muahaha... yes, fall into my web of Blangst and possibly-eventual-Klaine fanfiction... ehehehe :D**

**fenomena: Thank you! I feel bad too. Maybe I should be nice to him next chapter... hmmm, let's think on that.**

**iliveforglee11:Thank you! The next one will be up sooner I promise! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this is late! I lurve you :(**

* * *

Kurt stumbled through the door, exhausted from his latest cheerio practice. He sniffed from the cold but had to fight the urge to gag as he caught whiff of himself. He had blasted the heat in his car on the way home and the wind from the car to the door had managed to shield the smell, but now Kurt felt it was almost unbearable. He staggered wearily down the hall to the bathroom, not even bothering to grab clothes to change into. Setting his bag down outside the door, Kurt opened in and slipped inside, gagging as the smell seemed to intensify. Immediately he looked to the mirror, groaning as he studied his face and found that it had started to break out. The bath could wait – he needed to take care of this now.

Kurt put his face under the tap and started to wash himself. From memory he was able to reach into the drawer under the sink and pull out his facial scrub. He hummed quietly to himself as he washed away the dirt and sweat from his face, closing his eyes to keep anything from running into them. He jumped when he heard a loud knock on the door.

"Dude, you okay in there? It's been like, an hour."

"Has not," Kurt yelled back, voice muffled by the running water.

"Oh, okay. Well, just makin' sure you're alive and stuff. You didn't look too good earlier."

Kurt turned off the water and bit his lip, trying to keep his breathing steady.

"Thank you, Finn, for your keen observation. May I add, however, that unlike some people who choose to spend their days consuming bag after bag of potato chips and raw hotdogs I choose to engage in activities that help to preserve my figure and if during such activities I don't 'look too good' let me assure you that in the few hours that I look like this I will make up for it by appearing years younger as I age very, very slowly."

Kurt pulled the door open sharply and glared at Finn, not bothering to fix his appearance. Finn jumped back and grimaced.

"Dude, you smell worse than that other dude."

Kurt slapped his step-brother's shoulder and all but growled at the other boy.

"Like you're a bag of roses. Wait – '_other dude_'? Is Puckerman here? Oh please tell me no."

"No, the dude in the tub. He's still there, right?"

Kurt stopped and stared at Finn.

"The dude in the…OHMYGOD."

Kurt turned to see the boy in question lying fully clothed in the tub and jumped backwards into Finn, who pushed him back into the bathroom and quickly shut the door.

"FINNEGAN HUDSON OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!"

"No, you smell!"

"I'M WARNING YOU, FINN. OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT. NOW." Kurt banged on the door with his fists, but Finn continued to hold it shut. Kurt chanced a look over his shoulder at the dark haired boy who had yet to move.

"No! If I open it you'll just hit me or something."

"Of course I will, you locked me in a room with some boy that you don't even appear to know," he hissed, looking back at the boy.

"Yeah, about that… can you like, poke him or something? 'Cause he's been in there for like an hour and I haven't really heard anything from him in a while. Is he moving?"

"Oh my god, Finn, I am not going to poke him!"

"Why not? You both smell kinda the same, so it's not as gross for you as it would be for me."

"Where did you even find him?"

"Poke him and I'll tell you."

"Finn!"

"Poke him!"

Kurt sighed and sank to the floor, staring at the boy in the tub. His head was rested on the ledge of the tub, eyes closed and mouth open. His skin seemed to match Kurt's in colour, but it looked almost translucent. Kurt almost expected to be able to see through him – that if he were to go closer he would only find a pile of wet clothes in a tub half filled with water. He was sick, that much was certain.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt cautiously crawled to the edge of the tub, hiding beneath the ledge so that the boy wouldn't be able to see him. Slowly, he poked his head up and stared.

The boy still wasn't moving.

Kurt held his breath as he raised his hand in front of the boy's mouth. He felt a slight warm tickle and sighed in relief. At least the boy was alive.

Kurt pressed his forehead to the ledge and sighed deeply.

"Ew."

Kurt shrieked and jumped, causing his face to slip from the ledge and almost hit the floor.

"Smells," the boy mumbled, shifting his weight in the tub.

"Rude," Kurt chided, slapping the boy's shoulder in spite of himself. The boy jumped and splashed widely in the tub as he tried to keep himself from slipping. Kurt backed away quickly as the boy stopped moving, breathing heavily.

"Wh – where am…" he drifted off, looking around the room with wide and unfocused eyes.

"You're in the bathtub," Kurt offered, unsure what else to say. The boy looked down at the tub, moaning quietly as his breathing slowed. "Are – are you okay?"

"I – uh, I'm ah, uh," He sounded flustered, lost, and scared. Kurt took a deep breath and returned to the boy's side, grabbing his hand lightly.

"My name's Kurt Hummel, do you know your name?" The boy nodded.

"Blaine."

"Do you have a last name, Blaine? Can I call someone for you?" Blaine's mouth opened and closed a few times before he swallowed loudly and shook his head.

"Just Blaine."

"Okay, Blaine," Kurt said softly, "can you tell me how you got here?"

"The – the boy said tha – that I could stay here if I didn't smell anymore. I went into th –the lake, but i – it didn't work. S'cold. So – so cold."

Blaine's eyes closed again but Kurt shook him awake.

"You can't sleep right now, Blaine. Can you stay awake for me? Just until my step mom comes home, okay?"

Blaine shook his head.

"M'tired," he mumbled quietly.

"No, no. You need to stay awake, okay? I'm going to get Finn, then we'll get you into some dry clothes and we'll get you some blankets so you can warm up, alright?"

Blaine shook his head again and mumbled something else, but Kurt couldn't hear. As the boy drifted off to sleep again Kurt started for the door.

Finn had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

**Nurse Kate: I'm so happy you like Finn! :D Sorry this took so long!**

**GleekOutKlaine: Sorry it's late! Hehe yes, this is a Klaine one :D**

**erm. anon: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it! :D**

**Guestie! Haha I know, that would be nice, eh? Full time fanfic would be magnificent :) Thanks for reading!**

**moviegeek03: I'm glad you like Finn, or, at least this Finn. Thanks for reading!**

**haushisa: Thank you! :D**

**iliveforglee11: Thank you! Sorry this took so long, I'll try harder!**

**Orange-Coyote: Thank you for reading, glad you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HIYIYIYIYI I'm baack! :D (I know, no waiting for this one? What's the deal!?)**

**I tried to write some not G stuff but I was watching 'Tangled' while I wrote it so if it is really G blame Disney.**

* * *

"Ow, ow, OW! This is why I didn't let you out, I knew you would do this!"

"This. Is. What. You. Get. For. Locking. Me. In. A. Bathroom. With. A. HOMELESS. MAN!"

"Dude, stop hitting me, I'm sorry!"

Kurt stopped hitting Finn long enough to glare at the taller boy.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be when your mother hears about this. Do you know how dangerous it is to let homeless people come home with you? Why not call an ambulance, or the police and let them deal with it. And what's this about you making him jump in a lake?"

Finn scratched his head sheepishly.

"I didn't think it would be that bad if he was clean-ish first, but I didn't know he was gonna go in the lake."

"Well he did and now he probably has hypothermia or something. Ugh, when are they getting home?"

Not for the first time that night Kurt returned to the front window, peeking out the blinds anxiously. It had started snowing lightly, but was getting heavier by the minute.

"Well, we should probably get him out of the bath. I bet it's really cold now."

Kurt laughed sharply.

"We? There is no we in this, Finn. He's your homeless man, you get him out."

"But he's all wet and smelly – "

"Well whose fault is that?"

Finn pouted and dodged another blow from Kurt.

"Fine, I'll go get him out – but I'm not helping him take his clothes off!"

"Finn!"

"No way man! I'm a straight dude. I don't touch naked men. Or help get them naked. No. That's not my thing, that's yours."

Kurt stopped and stared at Finn, narrowing his eyes.

"My thing?"

Finn looked nervous, and rightfully so.

"I, uh, I didn't mean that his thing was your thing, but that , uh, I, uh, I'm gonna go get him now."

Finn scampered away as he heard Kurt growl. Huffing, the smaller boy stormed up the stairs to his parent's room. Finn could deal with the homeless boy. He was going to take a shower.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Kurt stepped out of the shower feeling clean and refreshed. He decided to bypass his moisturizing routine in favour of making sure that Finn hadn't caused any serious damage to their …guest.

When he went downstairs he was met with silence. There were no sounds from Finn or Blaine. Pushing open the door to the bathroom Kurt sighed loudly. Finn had pulled Blaine from the bath and had laid him down on the tiled floor. At the moment, Finn was kneeling facing away from the boy with his hand stretched behind him, trying to unsuccessfully pull off one of Blaine's wet socks, eyes closed tightly.

"You're useless," Kurt grumbled, knocking the tall boy over. Finn whined in complaint but rushed quickly from the room.

Blaine's breathing was steady, so at least he knew he was alive. He smelled like soap and dirt, but Kurt had to admit that whatever Finn had done to clean him up had worked – even if he had just doused his clothing with soap which, of course, he had.

"Okay, let's – let's get you into something dry."

Kurt pulled the boy's socks off one at a time, trying his hardest to be gentle. The wet material was cold, but not freezing.

Moving up to his chest Kurt began to unbutton Blaine's jacket. It was thin and soaked completely through. It took all of Kurt's strength to pull Blaine up into a sitting position, holding him with one arm and trying to pull off his jacket with the other. As soon as the first arm had been pulled free he lay Blaine back down and pulled the rest off.

His shirt, Kurt decided, was nothing spectacular, so he cut it off carefully. The back of his hand grazed Blaine's cold skin lightly, taking great care to cut along the seam in case Blaine took offense to his shirt being destroyed and wanted it sewed again. It was loose on him anyway, so Kurt rationalized that if that were the case he would at the very least be able to improve it. When he had finished cutting Kurt kept the pieces of shirt where they were - not wanting to leave the boy exposed.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt stared at Blaine's belt. As much as he knew that the clothes had to come off, he didn't want to risk upsetting the unconscious boy. He didn't want Blaine to think that he was taking advantage of him.

"This is ridiculous. You're homeless and I'm helping you. That's it."

Kurt closed his eyes and touched the boy's belt. Taking a deep breath he stared at the ceiling and pulled at the leather strap. Letting out the breath he was holding, Kurt paused before he started to feel for his button and fly. Once he had managed to open those Kurt slid his fingers underneath the wet denim and dragged them slowly across Blaine's pelvis until his fingers had passed to his hips. Then he began to pull.

Blaine's entire body slid down towards him, causing Kurt to shriek and fall over.

This wasn't going to work.

Kurt bit his lip with determination as he crawled up to the other end of Blaine, placing one leg on either side of Blaine's head. Shimmying down so Blaine's head was in his lap, Kurt placed his hands under his arms and pulled. It took a while, but eventually the two were 'sitting' together. Balancing Blaine's torso against his own, Kurt put his strong legs to good use, squeezing Blaine's body between his knees and thrusting his hips up until the boy's lower half no longer rested on the ground. Kurt managed to get Blaine's pants down from his hips, but beyond that he was stuck.

"FINN," Kurt called, causing Blaine to groan. A moment later Finn appeared in the door.

"Yeah? What's u- dude, what are you doing to him?"

"Grab his pants and pull. NOW."

Finn continued to stare.

"I already told you man, I don't naked other men."

"NOW, FINN."

Finn quickly responded, pulling at the ankles of the boy's jeans. Kurt tightened his grip on Blaine's chest, and the boy whined as he was stretched on the floor.

"Stop," he whispered. Kurt lay his head against his.

"It's okay," Kurt whispered back as Finn pulled again, managing to pull the pants free.

"Please," Blaine whined before he lost consciousness again.

Kurt's grip tightened into what he hoped felt like a hug.

"It's okay, we're almost done."

Finn had already left the room again, leaving Kurt with a half-naked boy wearing only a cut-up t-shirt and briefs. No, not just briefs: robot briefs.

He had to fight not to stare or laugh, but he couldn't help but do both. How old was this boy, twelve?

Kurt stopped laughing.

This homeless man wasn't a man at all. He was just a boy. Kurt looked at his face closely. He looked even younger than Kurt.

Laying the boy down again Kurt crawled to his waist. Maybe the briefs could stay on? He touched the side lightly with his finger. They were soaking.

Reaching behind himself Kurt pulled the hairdryer from under the sink and plugged it in. Turning it on he aimed it at Blaine's underpants. Blaine began to shift and groan under the heat.

Kurt averted his eyes and drowned out Blaine's sounds. With how cold Blaine was it must have been nice to feel warm again. Kurt shifted the hairdryer so that it hit his chest as well. Blaine groaned louder. Returning it to Blaine's crotch, he looked quickly to check his progress. Not only were Blaine's underpants still soaking wet, they were also covering up the boy's growing bulge.

Kurt turned off the hairdryer.

As much as he wanted to just leave it, he knew that he couldn't let Blaine wear wet underwear. Blaine was suffering, and Kurt knew enough to know that leaving his crotch cold and wet was doing more harm than good. He didn't want to make Blaine any more sick just because he couldn't suck it up and pull them down.

Grabbing the elastic waist, Kurt was surprised at how easy he managed to pull them off. Throwing them in the hamper he made a mental note to wash them as soon as possible in case Blaine wanted them back. Which he probably would.

Finn had left a set of clothes by the door, and on top of the unfolded pile was a pair of light blue boxers.

Blaine would have to deal.

Kurt tried to keep his eyes closed as he put Blaine's feet through the openings, and kept them closed as he pulled them up to his hips. Kurt managed to slide them up from under Blaine's ass and started to pull at the front. Sliding his hands to the front of Blaine again he stopped when his hand connected with something it shouldn't have. Opening his eyes, Kurt regretted it instantly.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry," he apologized, pulling his hands from Blaine's waist. His apology fell on deaf ears as Blaine didn't move. Kurt held his breath as he finally managed to pull the band over Blaine's half-hard penis. "Once again, I am so, so sorry."

Kurt shoved the pile of clothes to the corner. He'd make up for the lack of clothes with extra blankets.

"FINN!"

"WHAT!"

"COME IN HERE NOW."

"NO. YOU TRICKED ME LAST TIME."

"NOW!"

A reluctant Finn entered a moment later and Kurt quickly instructed him to take Blaine down to the guest bedroom.

"Oh yeah," Finn started as soon as he had Blaine in his arms, "my mom called. She said that they closed the roads because of the ice so she and Burt are gonna stay in a hotel tonight."

"What!"

"Shh! You'll wake Blaine up."

"Trust me, Finn. If Blaine was going to wake up he would have earlier. We really should call 9-1-1 or something. He's not looking too good."

"Naw, he'll be fine. I didn't tell mom about him though, so would you mind not saying anything either?"

Kurt stared at Finn.

"Are you serious?"

"Well, you reacted pretty badly and I know that she'll probably be a lot worse, so it's a lot easier for me if we just don't say anything at all."

"And what do we say when they come home tomorrow and he's still here?"

Finn stared at Kurt blankly.

"Friend from school?"

"With possible hypothermia?"

"Sure."

Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled down the sheets on the bed.

"Can you go and get all the blankets from the closet, please? And the heater. He's going to need them."

"I just carried him in here, can't you do it?"

At a glare from Kurt, Finn quickly went to grab the blankets. Kurt carefully started to tuck the blankets in around Blaine, rubbing the sheets to heat them up as Blaine shivered beneath them.

"You're going to be okay," Kurt whispered, "I promise."

* * *

**cold kagome: Ehehehe kinky... ;)**

**Nurse Carole: Thank you! :D I'm not too used to writing straight-up Klaine (even then, this still isn't as Klainey as I'm sure people would like :P) but I hope it works. Thanks for reading!**

**TuuzMB: XD Thanks! Yes, hopefully things get better for poor sick Blaine. Man, I'm so mean to him. Oops.**

**beneathamillionstars: Yay! I'm happy you like him, thank you! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so incredibly sorry this took so long! I'm now unemployed and almost through the semester so writing is something I should be doing and if I'm not well then what am I doing with my life. I did explain my absence on Tumblr a while back, but I know y'all just wanna read so Imma leave you to that without all the RL filler :P**

**I LOVE YOU ALL AND I AM SORRY!**

* * *

Kurt sat beside the boy, carefully smoothing the light blankets over his body. It took only a few seconds for Finn to return with another large stack of knit blankets from the closet. Kurt took them quickly and set to work draping them over Blaine. Once he had finished he stood to go, but Finn stood still, coughing nervously and blocking the door.

"Finn, move."

"Uhh, no."

"Why not?"

Finn shifted from foot to foot, trying his best to avoid eye contact with Kurt.

"When you were in the bathroom with him I kinda googled some stuff about warming up really cold people and it said to do it slowly or they could get a shock or something – "

"That's why he's in bed, Finn. That's why he has blankets."

"Yeah, but the internet said – "

"He's fine there, Finn."

" – that using someone else's body heat is like, the best way to warm someone up slowly."

Kurt bit his lip and attempted to surge past his brother, but the taller boy blocked him easily.

"No."

"C'mon, man. It's creepy if I do it."

"It's creepy if either of us do it, Finn."

Kurt tried past Finn again, but once again he was stopped.

"Kurt," Finn started, voice low and nervous, "I really don't want him to die."

"I don't either, Finn, but – "

"What if he does? What if he dies because he jumped in the lake? I'm the reason he did that, Kurt. What if he dies and I'm the one that killed him? I'll get arrested, and I'll be responsible for killing a homeless guy. I don't want that on my record, man. I don't wanna kill anybody."

Finn slumped against the doorframe and pouted at Kurt. The smaller boy sighed heavily.

"You first."

Finn grinned and moved to the bed, carefully lunging over Blaine's sleeping form. Grumbling loudly Kurt followed. Pulling down the sheets he slipped in beside the boy, closing his eyes as his foot made contact with Blaine's.

"Just ten minutes, okay, Finn?"

"Is that gonna be enough?"

"Yes, Finn. It'll be more than enough."

Finn grunted in approval. Kurt could hear him shifting around getting comfortable, but he couldn't move. He didn't want to touch Blaine any more than he had to. It was an invasion of personal space, and hopefully he could convince Finn to keep quiet about it as well.

'_Oh well,'_ he thought,_ 'It's only ten minutes.' _

He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, listening to the soft sounds of the stranger sleeping beside him.

Kurt was so comfortably warm. So incredibly comfortably warm. With a small moan he nestled himself further into the blankets, trying to will himself to stay asleep as he clutched his pillow tighter. Kurt let out a loud yawn and stretched his back, frowning heavily as his pillow tensed.

Wait.

Opening his eyes, Kurt blinked heavily, trying to force his eyes to focus. Shifting himself so that he could see better, Kurt found himself staring at Blaine's profile.

The boy was awake. His eyes were wide open, staring unblinking at the ceiling.

"Please," he whispered, his voice shaking.

"Wha-?"

Blaine swallowed loudly.

"I don't have any money," he started, the quiver in his voice only increasing, "I don't have anything. I – I can't – " Blaine drifted off, eyes never leaving the ceiling.

"What are you – "

"I'll do anything. Just not – please let me go."

As soon as the realization hit Kurt he pulled his arms off of Blaine and pushed himself backwards, straight off the bed and onto the floor. He quickly pulled himself up against the edge of the bed.

"Oh, nonono. I didn't – I mean, we didn't – nothing happened, I swear."

Blaine didn't move.

"-I can see how it might look like it to you, but I swear that nothing happened. I mean, I gave you a bath, but you really needed it, and you were really cold and already wet, so…"

"Please," Blaine whispered. Kurt stopped.

Blaine's lower lip trembled as he started blinking heavily, still staring at the ceiling. Kurt reached forward and grabbed his arm lightly. The boy flinched and quickly drew his arm back, pulling his knees up as he did so.

"Blaine," he said softly. Blaine tilted his head to see the other boy. His eyes were red and full of tears that began to fall on the bridge of his nose as soon as he made eye contact with Kurt.

"Blaine?"

"My step-brother Finn brought you here, do you remember?"

Blaine's brow furrowed.

"Finn?"

"He said he found you outside the restaurant. He said you could come home with him if you cleaned up and you jumped in the lake, remember?"

Blaine stared at him. Fear mixed with confusion in his eyes and for a moment both boys stared at each other in silence.

Kurt watched Blaine's Adam's apple bob before the boy took a deep breath. Opening his mouth, no words came out. Instead, only a small whimper could be heard.

"Blaine, it's okay. Nothing's going to happen to you here, I promise. You're safe."

"I want to go home."

"Blaine, it's okay, we'll get you home, I promise.

"I want to go home now.

"Is there someone I can call for you?"

Blaine nodded quickly. Kurt reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"What's the number?"

Blaine's mouth opened and closed as his eyes scanned the wall right behind Kurt's shoulder.

"I don't know."

"Okay, if you give me their name I can Google or check the phonebook or something."

"I don't know."

Kurt sighed.

"I get you don't trust me and that's fine, I understand, so if you want here, take my phone, I'll grab you the phone book and I'll be right back."

Kurt placed the phone on the bed before sprinting from the room and into the kitchen, almost straight into Finn.

"Woah, dude, what up?" Finn threw up his arms as Kurt shoved him out of his way before opening the cupboard under the phone in search of the phone book. Kurt ground his teeth in frustration but kept looking.

"Stop, Finn. I'm so mad at you right now, you have no idea."

"Blaine awake?"

"Yes, Finn, Blaine is awake."

"What're you doing?"

Kurt huffed and pulled the phone book from the cupboard.

"Getting him a phone book so he can phone someone to come get him."

Finn frowned and followed Kurt down the hall.

"But I don't get it – I thought he was homeless. Why wouldn't he be staying with people already if he could call them now?"

"Maybe he just couldn't stay for long, or maybe he's not even homeless. I don't know, Finn, but he wants to go home now and I don't blame him."

Kurt pushed the bedroom door open again and gently handed the book to Blaine. The boy took it and stared at it blankly. Opening it, he flipped through the pages slowly, staring at the pages as if they were written in another language. Kurt knelt beside the bed.

"Do you need help finding them?"

"I don't know."

"I know you don't want to, but if you give me their name I can look it up for you and you can get home faste-"

"No," Blaine interrupted, his voice eerily quiet, "I don't know who I'm looking for."

"Blaine – "

The boy looked up at Kurt, confusion flashed again in his eyes. He leaned closer to Kurt, breathing quickly as he stared Kurt dead in the eye, his lower jaw trembled as he spoke.

"Why do you keep calling me Blaine?"

* * *

**Hey.**

**Yeah, hey you.**

**I like you.**

**Like, I really liiiiiike you.**

**Lurida: Thank you! Sorry it's late!**

**GleekOutKlaine: hehe yeah, I think they should all have a blankets and cookie party and just forget sad things that happen.**

**rainbowsinmay: I'm still in denial that happened. I actually haven't seen any episodes since then (no time, so sad :( ) but I fully believe everything will be okay and magical!**

**cold kagome: cute kinky... I'll take it! :D Thank you!**

**Long Lost Dream37: Prolly not, but meh :) Thank you for reading!**

**Nightingale63: I woke him up, hope he doesn't leave you too worried! :D**

**alinoy: Sorry it took so long! Thanks for reading though!**

**haushisa: Oh yes, there will be some Blaine comfort. I'm really wanting to try to write actual fully consensual Klaine fic, so fingers crossed it can be done!**

**lauzora: Lo siento no hablo español, pero espero que este traductor de Google esté bien. Estoy tan contenta de que te gusta Finn, él es muy dulce. No te preocupes, Blaine va a estar bien .. :) eventualmente**

**iliveforglee11: Not much humor in this one, I'm so sorry, but there will be, I just need time to get back into it, so this is kinda filler :P Thanks for reading! I feel so bad, usually I do update regularly, but I got really involved in some RL stuff and I literally did not have much access to computers...like, ever. I'm back though!**

**alenamalyarenko: I've wondered about that too, why I personally like torturing Blaine. I don't think it's as much about Kurt saving him as it is making Blaine vulnerable. When they brought him on the show he was established as a strong character, and the writing for S2 didn't really explore this much. I know they're getting more into it now but I tend to think of characters as they were when they were first introduced, kind of like how I like keeping Finn innocently clueless, and Kurt snappy and in the Cheerios (late S1, I know, but still). I hope that helps? **  
**Thanks for reading, I appreciate you!**

**annkum: So am I, apparently :P Glad you're liking it!**

**AlicexWonderland: I love you! Sorry it took so long :(**

**iliveforGlee111: I'm sosososo sorry! I didn't abandon or forget about you, I promise! I'm back! And I missed you too, both of you! I'm so glad you both liked it, and I'm sorry this chapter didn't have more humour. It'll come back, I'm just de-stressing :P Again, thank you both!**

**smiley1014: Aww, sorry I'm so mean to him! I'm glad you like Finn, I know a lot of people don't like his character anymore, but I do like this Finn.**  
**This one I set in the end of the first season - Kurt and Mercedes are in Cheerios, and it's around early February. I guess I should've made that more clear, sorry :P. I like your review. It's pretty and so are you.**

**hanna: I'm so glad you liked it, thank you! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I got some odd feedback on the last chapter, so I'm guessing that this story would be better off without major cliffhangers. Fair enough, I set it up more as comic than suspense, so I apologize for that. I figured I'd write this one sooner rather than later as an apology for leaving you hanging there.  
**

(This isn't saying that I got negative feedback or flames or anything, more just that I hadn't set this story up for a chapter ending like that. It's a structure thing. Had I continued into this it wouldn't have been an issue. You are all fantastic people)

**I lurrrrve you all :D**

* * *

"Oh. My. God. Finn, he has _amnesia_!"

"I don't get it, he was fine when I brought him in here, wasn't he?"

"Apparently not, if he can't even remember what his own name is."

Finn scratched his head and continued to stare at the screen in front of him while Kurt paced the floor;. After Blaine's words Kurt had quickly excused himself and found Finn in his room playing video games. They had relocated to the kitchen, and Kurt had spent the better part of ten minutes alternating between pacing the floor and trying to call his father.

"I swear he was fine when I brought him here, he was like, really cold and stuff, but I don't think he had amnesia."

"Did he say his name or yours on the way here?"

Finn paused and frowned.

"I don't think so."

"Did he say anything about anyone looking for him?"

"…no?"

"Finn, this is serious! We need to find out what happened. What if he really hurt himself when he went in the lake, he could have brain damage."

"Well Google says that – "

"Oh my god, Finn, get off Google!"

Pouting, Finn pushed his chair away from the computer.

"I'm just trying to help. Google says that he could've hit his head, but I don't know when that would have happened after he got here. There was this one article on there about some guy who slipped and fell in the bathtub – "

Finn drifted off, eyes growing wide. Kurt stopped his pacing to stare at his stepbrother.

"Finn," he started slowly, "when you put Blaine in the bathtub, how gently did you do it."

The taller boy's ears turned red as he mumbled something quietly.

"Finn," Kurt prompted angrily. Finn ducked his head and scratched his ear.

"I kinda just threw him in." Kurt shot him a horrified look. "I didn't know he'd get amnesia, I swear!"

"How hard did you throw him?"

"I didn't actually _throw_ him, I just – " Finn drifted off as his face grew pale. "Sweet Grilled Cheesus I broke the homeless guy."

Kurt groaned in frustration and reached for the phone again.

"Where are they," he demanded as again the call went straight to voicemail.

"Dude, we gotta make sure that guy's still okay."

"Of course he isn't okay, Finn. He has _amnesia_!"

Kurt stormed down the hall with Finn right at his heels. Stopping just before the door Kurt turned and glared at the taller boy.

"You. Stay. Here. And don't touch _anything_." Finn backed up at the severity of Kurt's tone. Kurt shook his head at Finn, but the taller boy took a deep breath and pushed past Kurt.

"I broke him, I gotta make sure he's alright."

Finn opened the door and took a step inside before he stopped and turned to look at Kurt.

"Say, Kurt," he said softly, "if you were a homeless guy with amnesia in some stranger's house, where do you think you'd go?"

Kurt shoved Finn to the side and entered the room, looking around wildly.

Blaine was gone.

* * *

Blaine was confused. His head throbbed and it felt like his entire body was encased in one giant cramp. He'd woken up in a strange bed wearing nothing but his underwear (scratch that, he wasn't even wearing his own underwear, what the hell happened with that?) next to a strange boy who somehow knew his name.

The boy left quickly, but the fear Blaine felt remained there. Why had this boy called him Blaine? He didn't have any ID on him, and as far as he could remember he hadn't met this boy before. He'd said something about a Finn, was that the boy who'd brought him here? He couldn't remember right now, his mind was too fuzzy.

Blaine clutched the phonebook in his hand more tightly. He couldn't call anyone. If he could, he would have.

The boy sniffed back a sob and curled himself into a ball. His knee hit something hard.

Shifting his weight, Blaine looked down and saw on the blanket the strange boy's iPhone. Picking it up carefully he stared at it in his hand.

He could use this. Sell it. Pawn it off and use it to buy some warmer clothes, blankets, maybe even spend a night in a motel.

Ignoring the guilt that settled in the back of his mind, Blaine put the phone in his mouth and picked up the phonebook again. Once he got out of here he could use it to stuff his jacket until he could find someone to buy the phone – assuming he could find his clothes.

Blaine crawled to the edge of the bed and tried to stand, but the intense nausea he felt forced him back down. With a groan he made his way slowly from the bed to the floor, crawling across it to the door, pushing the phonebook . A violent shiver went through Blaine as the air from the room hit his bare skin. He needed to find his clothes.

The boy, in his hurry, hadn't closed the door all the way, and Blaine only had to push it lightly with the phone book for it to open. Once he had crawled through he pushed it closed behind him, flinching as it clicked into place. He stayed still long enough to hear the voices from down the hall continuing on as though they had heard nothing.

Blaine looked around, unfamiliar with the layout of the house. He was thankful for the carpeted floor as he started to crawl down the hall away from the voices.

He had never felt so cold.

Blaine crawled to the first open door he could find and went through quietly. It was dark in the room so he couldn't see what type of room it was. He kept crawling until he saw something out of the corner of his eye moving beside him. Turning to face it, Blaine jumped and had to force himself not to scream. Blaine had crawled past a mirror. As his eyes slowly adjusted, he could start to make out other objects in the room and was beyond disappointed when he discovered that it was yet another bedroom with no obvious access to the outside.

Blaine's shivering had become quite violent, so he made his way over to what he thought was the dresser and opened the bottom drawer quietly.

A pair of sweatpants were bundled up in the corner, and he took those out quickly. He put them on and quickly returned to the drawer in hopes of finding a shirt or sweater – anything to get warm. He felt himself kneeling on something hard but ignored it, continuing his quiet rummaging. Finding something at last, Blaine struggled to put the shirt on without knocking the iPhone from his mouth. The sweater was tighter than anything he'd ever worn before, but the arms were still too long. Blaine had to fight to find the opening of each sleeve, pulling the sweater down nearly to his knees. Had he grabbed a dress? No. The material wasn't right. He couldn't help but be curious as to what type of person would fit into such a sweater.

Blaine froze as he heard the voices from down the hall growing louder. They were coming for him. The boy scrambled away from the dresser and under the bed. Whatever it was that he had been kneeling on came with him.

The voices stopped and Blaine froze. They knew he was gone. They knew, and they were going to find him.

Taking the phone from his mouth, Blaine pressed the menu button. It was locked. He could still call 911, but should he? Would anyone believe he had been kidnapped? Would they take him back?

Blaine bit his lip and shook. He was alone. The footsteps came down the hall quickly now, the voices grew loud enough that he could make out words now.

"Just find him, Finn!"

"I'm trying! I don't know where he'd go."

"Neither do I, but we can't let him leave, lord knows what would happen."

"To him or us?"

"Both. We can't let him out, Finn. Go lock the doors or something."

Blaine thrust his fist into his mouth to stop himself from crying. They weren't going to let him leave. The light to the room he was in flicked on, and Blaine pulled his legs in further under the bed to try and make himself less visible. A loud buzzing noise came from his left calf, and with it Blaine felt an odd sensation sweeping up his leg. He screamed, and kicked his leg, trying to get whatever it was off of him. A loud thudding was heard as someone else ran into the room.

"What happened?"

Blaine didn't hear what the response was. Twisting, he found that whatever the thing was, it was inside the leg of the sweatpants. As he reached up through the leg to pull it out he felt something grab his shoulders and start to pull. Screaming, Blaine pulled the device from the pants and swung it backwards, using it to hit the tall boy in the face.

"Dude, what the hell?" The boy dropped Blaine, who quickly crawled back into the corner beside the bed, still holding the moving object out in front of himself. "Is that a light sabre?"

Blaine looked at the device in his hand and promptly threw it to the ground. Upon realizing what it was, the tall boy leapt on the bed away from it as it rolled across the floor towards him, stopping at the feet of the very red faced boy Blaine had woken up with that morning.

"Dude EWWW!"

The boy bent down to pick up the device and twisted the end, stopping the vibrations.

"Finn, later. Blaine – "

"I'm gonna have nightmares for months I swear, that is the grosse-"

"Shut up, Finn. Blaine – "

"A homeless guy just slapped me in the face with my stepbrother's dildo, I am not gonna just shut up about it. That's – "

"FINN!" Finn shut up. "Get out. Now. You are not helping Blaine right now, we'll talk about _this_," the boy held up the vibrator before making his way to the dresser, shoving it quickly into the top drawer, "later. Right now he and I need to have a talk, and then after that's done you can say whatever you want about it, alright?"

Finn nodded. The other boy's face had turned an even darker shade and for a minute Blaine was worried he might pass out.

"I'm gonna go wash my face," Finn mumbled, quickly excusing himself from the room.

The two boys stared at each other for a long moment before the one boy knelt down in front of Blaine.

"Hi, Blaine, my name is Kurt. Do you know where you are right now?"

Blaine shook his head. He didn't want to talk to this boy, he just wanted to leave. More specifically, he wanted to go home. But that wasn't an option right now. Blaine's mind went fuzzier as this boy, Kurt, stared at him with a horribly pitying expression on his face. He hated that: people pitying him. This boy had no right. He didn't know Blaine. He didn't know anything about him – apart from his name. Blaine still wasn't sure how he figured it out, but no matter how he did, he didn't like it.

"Stop calling me Blaine," he said hotly. Kurt put his hands up defensively.

"I know this is hard for you, but I really want you to try to remember what happened, can you do that for me? I want you to tell me what you remember."

Blaine stared at him in confusion.

"Do you have any friends, family, anyone? Do you know anyone we can call for you?"

Call? Like ransom? Blaine snorted. No one would pay ransom for him.

"There's no one."

Kurt bit his lip and nodded.

"Okay, Blaine. It's okay. We'll work this out, alright?"

Blaine's shoulders started to shake. He hadn't realized he'd started crying.

"Stop calling me Blaine," he whimpered. It didn't make sense, he just wanted it to make sense.

"I'm sorry Bl – what would you like me to call you?"

Blaine shook his head.

"How do you know my name," he whispered. Suddenly it was Kurt's turn to look confused.

"Wait, you mean you – " he was cut off as Finn slammed the door open, a look of terror on his face.

"We are in so much trouble," he hissed, crouching beside Blaine and Kurt. He grabbed Kurt's shoulder, forcing him to turn away from Blaine. "Mom and Burt are home."

* * *

**Kay, that's kind of a cliffhanger, but not as big as the last so I say it's okay ;P**

**A note as to why I did that, in case anyone wants to know: I've been crazy busy with theatre the last few months, and I've been having to read a lot of Shakespeare for it - my upcoming monologue is one from 'Twelfth Night' - the element of confusion is stuck in my brain and needed to get out. **

**Holly Alice: Updated soon just for you! *lurves***

**Nightingale63: hehe Finn does have his smart people moments sometimes. I think they'll have to keep Blaine at the house for a while more though, just to make sure he actually is okay.**

**cold kagome: Nope! Chuck Testa.**

**Eleture: Don't die, I updated!**

**Lurida: I hope this explained it!**

**lauzora: Él está bien! Me alegro de que te haya gustado y lo siento de nuevo por la respuesta tardía PM! Gracias por leer!**

**guestie! Hope that was fast enough! :P**

**Why-amnesia: I agree, writing people with amnesia is never fun, it's twice the work of writing other characters. I don't recommend it.**

**BowtiesandMusicals: Well now we've got Carole in we'll see just how bad it is. He should be alright though, wasn't in for too long and Finn warmed him up pretty fast. Yes! Updates shall be happening just for you!**

**justsayyoulikeklaine: I love you! And because I love you I declare that there shall be no moar cliffhangers!**

**AlicexWonderland: Yay no waiting! :D Oh goodness yes! I would like them both, but only if we share so that we can all have double the cuddles.**


End file.
